Her blue eyes
by EclareLoverx33
Summary: Fanfic attempt. Like i said in my profile, im not a writer. If its bad ill stop writing.  So anyways, Eli is falling for Clare like crazy. And shes changing him. For the better
1. Chapter 1

**Elis POV**

_"Do you Elijah Goldsworthy take Clare Edwards to be your lawfully_

_Wedded wife?" "I do." "You may now kiss your bride..."_

And that's when reality kicked back in...

"Eli?" she waved a hand in front of my face "Eli!" she screamed.

"Huh?" "Eli are you alright?" She seemed worried. "Well, I'm sitting

here with the most beautiful blue eyed girl in Degrassi high, so I'd

say I'm alright. Don't you agree blue eyes?" and with that I was back.

She blushed. _God she looked so adorable like that... Wait.. Whoa. This_

_Girl is really changing me... Daydreams? and now she had ME melting?_

_Wow... She really is changing me. I could hear Adams annoying voice_

_Ringing in my head. "Eli why don't you just tell her! The girls CRAZY_

_for you." But that was the problem. She's too good for me. I don't_

_deserve her. Why does she even like me? She could do so much better._

_But... What kind of guy would I be if I didn't give her what she wants?_

_I guess I'll tell her._ And then I heard it again "ELIIIIII? What is up

with you tonight?" oh shit... I almost forgot I was with her.

"Uh ... Sorry Clare... I was uh.. Just thinking about something."

* * *

Eli Goldsworthy in a loss for words? No, something's got to be up.

"Eli what's going on? Are u alright?"

"uh yeah Clare I was just thinking and... Well I don't know it's kinda

stupid and-"

Then our lips collided. After the short kiss we both just stood there

for a second, both surprised at what I had just done.

"whoa" he said, still dazed

"Whoa." I repeated

* * *

Did she just...? Whoa.

"Uh.. Eli I'm sooo sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to-"

"Whoa whoa Clare chill, it's alright, I actually liked it." I smirked,

and she started blushing like crazy. God she looked so damn hot like

that.

Then I walked toward her and she backed up a little. And we kept doing

so until I had her backed up against a wall. Then I leaned in and

kissed her again.

"So you finally told her dude!" I pulled away from Clare to see Adam

with a huge smile on his face. I flashed him a dirty look.

"Tell me what?" Clare said through the goofy smile she had on

"uhh... I forgot" Adam said and I walked away.

Damnit Adam.

* * *

"tell me what Eli?" "it's nothing Clare." "Eliiiiii. Come on!" I

groaned. I looked him straight in the eye but he seemed like he was

trying to avoid my eyes. So instead he stared at the ground. What was

up with him? _Did I do something wrong? Or does he... No, he_

_couldn't... Could he? Well now I need to know_... "ELI

IREAALLYREALLYLIKEYOU. AND ITS FREAKING ME OUT NOT KNOWING IF YOU FEEL

THE SAME" Oh god. Where was this coming from? Why was I so brave about

this today. I looked up at him and he had that adorable smirk on his

face. He was Even laughing a little. _Why is he LAUGHING?_ "what's so

funny!" I screamed, a little annoyed. "Well Clare-Bear, if you must

know, I'm laughing because that's why I was so out of it today. I like

you too Clare. But do me a favor, next time, try not to scream at me."

she giggled and hit my arm. I was gonna hit her back but I let it go

since I was kinda busy working up a plan in my head... "Clare, come

with me." I said and starting walking over to Morty. "Wait Eli, what?

We have to go to English. Where are we going?" I rolled my eyes "oh

come on Saint Clare. You can't skip class for just one day to spend

time with your new boyfriend?" I smirked, twirling the car keys around

my finger. Then held out my hand. She blushed but grabbed it and

followed.

* * *

_Boyfriend? Wow, I could get used to that.(:_

When we got to Morty he opened the door for me. Once I was In he ran

around to the drivers side and hopped in with a huge smirk on his

face. Eli, where are you taking me?" "You'll see" he said and smiled

at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so heres chapter two. Its all about their little date.(: They are sooo adorable together. XD Anyways i hope you guys like it.. i dont know if its that great... :/**

Elis POV

I knew exactly what I was doing and exactly where I was going. And I

think that scared her a little. "Eli can't you just tell me where

we're going!" she seemed a little annoyed... I was willing to mess

with that "Well of course I can't Blue Eyes, that would just ruin the

surprise." I smirked "I hate surprises." she mumbled crossing her arms

and pouting like a five year old. Yet, it was surprisingly adorable.

"You have nothing to worry about Clare-Bear, I know what I'm doing."

but she still seemed annoyed.. Oh well, she wouldn't be soon. And then

I started thinking about where we were going and what we were doing

and I thought I should probably should pick some stuff up first. I

pulled into the nearest grocery store. "Really Eli? I skip class for

this? You took me to a grocery store?" "Jeeze Clare, I can't believe u

think I'm THAT low." I said pretending to be hurt "but actually if you

must know I'm just picking up a few things. Stay in the car." "What?

Why?" she pouted. "well like I said before, I don't want to ruin the

surprise blue eyes." She rolled her eyes. "fine but hurry up." "why

will you miss me Clare-bear?" she giggled and hit my arm "of course I

will," she smiled "but just hurry up." 

* * *

What was he doing in there? He was right. I do miss him. Oh! There he

is! I smiled and I'm guessing he saw that because he smirked and

winked at me. I blushed. Then I looked down and realized he had a lot

of bags in his hand. What did he buy in there? He ran to the back of

Morty and threw the bags in the trunk - probably not wanting me to see

them because that would "ruin the surprise" what surprise? I never

liked surprises. 

* * *

I was taking her somewhere I had never shared with anyone else before.

A place that was really important to me. I usually went there when I

needed a place to think. I usually wouldn't share this with anyone.

But Clare was different. He loved her more than life itself. And he

planned to tell her that. Tonight. When the time was right.

"We're here Clare-bear." he said loud enough to make me jump since I

was half asleep. I got out of the car to see a garden. A rose garden.

But it was overlooking some of the city. It was beautiful. I walked

over to one of the roses and gently stroked it. I looked up at Eli and

he was smiling down at me. "how did you find this place?" I said still

astonished with this beautiful place. "Last year, I was upset about

something, probably my parents, and I got into Morty and started

driving. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away.

And I found this place." I got up and kissed his cheek and he wrapped

his arms around my waist. "thank you Eli. This place is beautiful."

"anything for you blue eyes." I blushed and he smirked at me. Then he

grabbed my hand and led me to the bench in the garden and I sat with

him. We sat there talking for hours. I told him about my parents

fighting, Darcy leaving, and what KC had done to me. But that stuff

seemed so far away right now that none of it seemed to matter when I

was with him. He made everything better. But I didn't tell him that.

He told me about his parents and how he basically lives alone now, and

about Morty, the hearse he named after his grandfather. Me and him

shared the deepest of our secrets today. And now it was getting late

but the sun was still up. Eli jumped up quickly saying he would be

back. He returned with a blanket to put on the ground and the

groceries he bought earlier. "well Clare-Bear, it's getting late.

Almost sunset. Come sit with me." and I did. He started to get out the

groceries. A rose. Which he gave to me. And I blushed of course.

Champagne. Wait what? "Champagne? Really Eli?" he started laughing

"don't worry saint Clare, it's only sparkling cider. I wouldn't get

you drunk." "oh..." I said feeling like an idiot. Champagne glasses.

Chocolate covered strawberries. (yum!) & Candles. "well who knew you

could be such a romantic Eli?" I smiled. "I'm usually not, but you

changed me blue eyes." he said kissing me quickly He lit the candles,

poured each of us some sparkling cider, and opened the strawberries.

I went to grab one but he stopped me. He grabbed one and motioned for

me to open my mouth. I rolled my eyes and laughed but did what I was

told and he gave me the strawberry. Then the sunset came. We sat there

in a comfortable silence watching the sunset. His arm around me, my

head on his shoulder. "This is beautiful." I whispered, and he smiled

down at me and kissed my forehead. At the end of the sunset, Eli

turned to me, looking a little nervous. "what is it Eli? You seem a

little nervous." "Clare, this might sound crazy, and I know we just

got serious today but.. Well, Clare I love you. I have from the moment

I saw those beautiful blue eyes, those cinnamon colored curls, those

pink lips, your paper white skin, once I started getting to know you I

loved you even more. I hung on to every word you said like It was your

last because I didn't want to miss a chance to learn something new

about you, that would make me love you more. I love you more than life

itself Clare Edwards." 

* * *

I think my heart just stopped beating. I could feel my cheeks start to

heat up, but she was blushing furiously. Then she giggled. "Eli I love

you too. And I have for a while. I just never knew if you felt the

same." she said, blushing yet again. I leaned down and kissed her on

the cheek. "well now you know, blue eyes" I smiled. Then she got up... 

* * *

_This night has been so amazing... and... Oh my god. Wait. How late_

_is it? I should be home! My mom is probably freaking out by now._

"Eli ! I don't mean to ruin our night... But it's late! I need to be

home." and I looked at him. I looked into his eyes and saw...

Disappointment. "Clare I know it might be too much to ask, but

couldn't you just tell your mom your staying with Alli tonight? Or

something like that? Please. Stay here with me tonight. I won't try

anything. I won't do anything to you. I love you too much to disgrace

your beliefs. I would never do that. I just want you here with me. I

need you here with me tonight." I looked into his eyes. I saw the

sincerity. And at that moment I knew he was telling the complete

truth. He did love me. He did need me. And he wouldn't do anything to

me. I believed him. I sighed and picked up my phone

"mom? Yeah it's me. Yeah I'm fine mom. I'm just with Alli and she's

going through a lot. Yeah I know I should've called. I'm sorry. I'm just

trying to make her feel better. Would you mind if I stayed the night?

Thanks mom. Love you too. Bye" he smirked at me. Then he kissed me.

Even now, after we've kissed so many times today, that still sent

sparks up my spine. "I love you blue eyes." "I love you too Eli." I

smiled and layed my head on his chest and he looked down at me, kissed

my forehead. Then we both looked up into the stars. This night was

perfect. Just like him. I love you more than anything Elijah

Goldsworthy.

**Awwwww.(: Dont you just LOVE eli? Hes awesome. But anyway, review and tell me if it was good. If it is i'll keep writing. **


End file.
